Will-O'-The-Wisp
by randomtuna13
Summary: Saat perpaduan lilin dan kegelapan yang menyelubungi, menciptakan ilusi. Benarkah hanya ilusi? [for #FID 8] [for #EventGarisMiring] [slash] [johnlock]


**Will-O'-The-Wisp**

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **warning:**

slash

 **note:**

dedicated for #FID_8 dan #EventGarisMiring

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada peringatan apapun.

Itu yang memicu kekesalan John Watson saat penerangan di flatnya mati. Padahal saat itu ia sedang duduk dengan tekun di depan mejanya, entah kenapa bernostalgia dengan menulis cerita menggunakan tulisan tangan. Ia terlampau malas untuk menjangkau komputer jinjingnya dan memilih menyambar sebuah _notes_ dan sebuah pena di sebelahnya. Ia sudah setengah jalan memenuhi dua halaman buku itu ketika tanpa peringatan, lampunya mati.

Bergegas, ia bangkit dan meraba-raba dinding, mencari jalan keluar. Tujuannnya adalah ke bawah. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan sekeringnya atau apa. Meskipun John sedikit waswas bahwa pemadaman lampu ini meliputi seluruh blok tempat ia tinggal, tapi 'kan tak ada salahnya berharap.

Akhirnya tersentuh juga kenop pintu.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John berseru. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia baru menyadari bahwa suasananya sangat sepi. Entah karena sugesti atau apa, John merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia berseru lagi, kali ini kakinya melangkah dan mencapai puncak tertinggi di tangga.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

Kali ini ada suara berkelontang dari bawah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar balasan serak pemilik flat itu dari dasar tangga.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, Dr. Watson!"

John melongok pada kegelapan di bawahnya. Dari tangga yang berbentuk U itu, ada sepercik cahaya. Rupanya Mrs. Hudson sudah menyalakan lilin sebagai penerangan darurat.

"Apa hanya flat kita atau seluruh blok yang mati lampu?" tanyanya.

Ada suara barang terjatuh lagi. "Ini pemadaman bergilir, Dr. Watson. Ada kerusakan kabel atau apa di berita TV tadi."

John mengerang.

"Ada sekotak lilin di lemari dapurmu. Sherlock yang menyimpan—" Ada keheningan sebentar sebelum Mrs. Hudson melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pokoknya, kau bisa menyalakannnya."

John berdehem agak keras, seolah hanya refleks agar suaranya lebih jelas saat menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Pria berambut pirang pasir itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melangkah lewat pintu samping yang langsung tembus ke dapur. Hanya mengandalkan tangan dan intuisi, ia meraba-raba mencari jalan ke lemari di atas kompor. Gara-gara diingatkan, ia jadi ingat bahwa memang ada sekotak lilin di sana. Untuk keadaan darurat.

Setelah dua kali terantuk meja dan terbentur konter memasak, akhirnya tangannya mencapai tempat yang dituju. Dibukannya lemari itu dan tangannya meraba-raba benda di dalamnya.

"Ini dia." John menyinggungkan senyum dalam kegelapan. Bersama lilin yang baru ditemukannya, ia melangkah ke kanan menuju ruang duduk. Di perapian, dekat sebuah tengkorak imitasi, ada sigaret dan pematik.

Dengan sekali _klik_ , terciptalah bayang-bayang anggun api merah menari-nari. John baru saja hendak meletakkan kotak lilin yang ditemukannya di atas meja tempat ia biasa mengetik, saat tangannya hampir menjatuhkan lilin yang baru dinyalakannya.

Api mungil itu memang menjadi penerangan yang terbatas. Sinar yang dipancarkannya tak cukup menjangkau jauh. Tapi, saat apinya menyebar cahaya ke seluruh ruang duduk, mata hazel John mendadak terpaku pada sosok yang terkena siraman cahaya jingga.

"Halo, John."

Terkesiap kaget, John Watson memandang pada sosok arogan Sherlock Holmes. Pria berambut ikal dengan senyum melengkung yang khas. Senyum yang membuat sudut matanya berkerut. Senyum yang sudah tidak dilihat John sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang membuatnya terbangun di malam hari, kemudian tergugu.

Senyum itu kembali ditangkap lensa matanya kali ini.

Tidak salah lagi.

.

.

.

"Sherlock…" Lidah John mendadak kelu. Sosok di depannya terlihat nyata. Terlihat padat. Sherlock yang dikenalnya, masih memakai mantel biru tua dengan setelan rapi di dalamnya. Lehernya dibalut syal berwarna senada. Sarung tangan membungkus jari-jemarinya.

Ini benar sosok Sherlock.

 _Atau…_

Ini benar sosok Sherlock?

"Kau—tapi—" John menjatuhkan kotak lilinnya. Tangan kanannya menunjuk. Tangan kiri yang memegang nampan kecil berisi lilin bergetar. Membuat sinar oranye tak beraturan menari-nari, membuat bayang-bayang terdistorsi.

"Sssh." Sherlock menempelkan telunjuknya. Senyum masih menggantung. Matanya masih menyipit senang. "Jangan berisik, aku tak mau Mrs. Hudson mendengar."

John membuka mulut, secara otomatis menarik napas panjang. Seolah dengan begitu, saraf-sarafnya yang baru saja dikageti bisa tenang. Usaha itu nampaknya tidak terlalu berhasil. Ia berdehem keras beberapa kali, sebelum matanya berkilat-kilat. Cuping hidungnya mengerut, menahan emosi yang mendadak muncul.

"Kau." Hanya itu yang keluar. Sherlock mengangguk. "Tidak mati."

Sherlock tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, tipuan kecil."

"Dua tahun." John mengulangi gestur yang sama. Matanya masih memancarkan emosinya. "Kau membiarkanku—selama dua tahun."

Ada sesuatu terlintas di wajah Sherlock. Sorot matanya yang memancarkan keceriaan, sedikit meredup. Kurva di bibirnya sedikit melurus. "Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

"Dua tahun. Frasa itu terulang lagi. Kali ini John memejamkan mata. Tangannya terulur untuk meletakkan lilin yang ia pegang. Ia menarik napas; lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi setelah mencoba tenang, suaranya tetap bergetar. "Aku—kukira —dua tahun—"

"Maafkan aku." Sebuah tangan besar hinggap di bahu sang pria berambut pirang. Tangan yang kelihatan sangat padat. Sangat nyata. Hangat. Tangannya yang sama—yang menggenggam tangan John saat keduanya dalam pelarian pura-pura; tangan yang menepuk bahu John dengan senang tiap kali ia merasa gembira; tangan yang menyelimuti John saat ia tertidur lelap di atas sofa—sungguh tangan yang sama.

John menarik napas. Terus dan terus. Seolah dengan begitu, emosi yang mencoba dipendam dan ditekan, tak akan keluar. Seolah dengan begitu, rasa sedih dan sesal yang ditanggungnya, tak akan tumpah ruah. Seolah dengan begitu…

Dengan pelan, ia merangkai kata. Dengan serak, ia merangkai klausa. "Dua tahun. Kukira kau—kukira aku terlambat—aku memintamu untuk hidup—untuk berhenti…"

Dan seraknya suara itu ditelan oleh air mata yang mendadak mengalir. Membawa semua luka dan sakit dan sesal dan sedih dan rindu dan semuanya. Perlahan, bahu itu terguncang. Dan isaknya menjadi semakin tak tersamarkan.

"John…" Pria berambut ikal di depannya mendadak menarik maju bahunya. Memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah perlindungan dan tangan-tangan yang menjanjikan keamanan. Tangan-tangan yang seolah berjanji bahwa tak akan melepas bahu John lagi.

Isakan itu semakin nyata. Suara yang memecah malam yang gelap. Gelap yang menjadi warna dunia saat itu. Gelap yang hanya diperangi dengan lekak-lekuk api jingga mungil yang menari-nari. Sinarnya tak cukup untuk menerangi semua. Tapi, gelap tak harus kalah oleh cahaya.

"Ssssh." Ditepuk-tepuk punggung John dengan pelan. Bibir Sherlock tidak membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan. Atau maaf. Atau penyesalan. Karena ia tahu benar, tak ada kata yang lebih ingin didengar John selain— "Aku di sini."

John membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Sangat erat, terlalu erat. Seolah dengan begitu, ia berharap pelukannya akan meninggalkan bekas. Dengan begitu, orang yang diperangkapnya dalam dekapan ini tak akan bisa meninggalkannya lagi. Dengan begitu, John tak perlu menanggung sedih dan sesal dan luka dan segalanya sendiri. Tak perlu lagi.

"Kau di sini," serak, ia berkata. Sherlock menempelkan wajahnya pada kepala pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, aku di sini." Sherlock mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menarik diri dari John sesaat, dan tepat saat itu mata hijau kebiruannya menangkap wajahnya. Wajahnya yang disinari cahaya lilin. Berkilau. Tapi ada yang berbeda di mata hazel John. Ketakutan dan luka tergores di sana. Dan Sherlock benci melihatnya.

Tangannya perlahan menarik lepas, syal biru yang terkalung di leher. Tersenyum, ia lingkarkan benda kesayangannya itu di leher John. Membalutnya hangat.

John mundur dengan cepat. Sherlock terkesiap dengan sikapnya. Ia sudah hampir bertanya, saat John dengan gemetar merenggut benda itu dari lehernya.

"Apa—" Ia menggangsurkan syal biru itu. "—apa kau akan meninggalkanku _lagi_?"

Sherlock menatapnya bingung. Iris matanya heran memantulkan cahaya lilin di meja.

"John—"

John merangsek maju, mengacungkan syal Sherlock. Tapi, tangan Sherlock dengan cepat menyambar tangannya. Direbutnya kembali syal biru itu lalu direntangkannya dengan kedua tangan. Ada determinasi kuat di mata hijau kebiruan detektif konsultan itu.

"Ini untuk permintaan maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban, selain deru napas John.

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu."

Mata John menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau akan melakukan itu lagi?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sederhana. Menyunggingkan senyum, ia melingkarkan syal itu di leher pemiliknya yang baru. Kali ini, pria berambut pasir di hadapannya berdiri diam. Dan saat keduanya begitu berdekatan, kilasan sedih dan takut itu terlihat kembali. Membuat nyeri hati Sherlock. Membuatnya berat hati. Ia mengelus pola kain di leher John pelan. "Tidak pernah."

Sebelum kesempatan itu hilang, tangan John menarik kerah mantel biru Sherlock. Mantel yang menurutnya dulu hanya dipakai karena Sherlock merasa dirinya keren dengan itu. Mantel yang menurutnya hanya sebagai kedok agar dirinya kelihatan berbeda di antara yang lain. Mantel yang membalut tubuh Sherlock selama ini, membuat sosoknya menjadi tak terlupakan. Dan tekstur mantel itu terasa nyata saat John menyambarnya.

Nyata. Sama seperti bibir yang dikecupnya perlahan. Kecupan yang awalnya terasa asin; penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Saat bibir itu menekan bibirnya, John tahu bahwa sosok itu nyata. Demikian nyata, dan untuk sedetikpun John tak akan mau melepasnya. Tidak, jika melepasnya artinya harus kehilangan lagi. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

"John…" Sherlock membisikkan namanya. Tapi tangan John menarik wajahnya mendekat lagi. Membungkam kata apapun yang mungkin terucap. Karena semuanya tak perlu. Karena semua basa-basi itu tak dibutuhkan.

John tidak ingin kata-kata. John ingin bukti dan faktanya.

Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya. Karena akhirnya, harapan yang kian-hari kian terkikis ternyata tak sia-sia dipegang teguh olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dr. Watson?"

 _Jangan. Tidak. Jangan._

"Lampunya sudah menyala."

 _Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Kumohon._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dr. Watson? Apa kau tidur sambil berjalan?"

 _Demi Tuhan. Kumohon. Jangan biarkan ini—_

"Kenapa kau memakai syal—oh, Dr. Watson!"

Dan saat satu kata itu terucap, John membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Lilin di mejanya sudah leleh hingga setengah. Dan lampu-lampu kini sudah menerangi ruang duduknya. Di ambang pintu, netranya menangkap Mrs. Hudson membulatkan mata antara heran dan ketakutan.

Dari semuanya, hanya satu yang dipikirkan John. Tangan kanannya tergerak naik, menyentuh bibir. Hangat. Sehangat konfirmasi si tangan kiri pada syal yang melilit lehernya.

 _Hangat_ , ulangnya lagi.

Sungguh, John tak peduli jika segalanya hanya ilusi.

Benar-benar hanya ilusi.

 _Atau…_

Benar-benar hanya ilusi?

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **will-o'-the-wisp**

 **n.** _will-uh-thuh-WISP_ 1) a light that appears at night over marshy ground; 2) a misleading or elusive goal or hope

* * *

 **a/n :**

yeaaay, sempet sedih gara-gara takut gak bisa ikut FID, akhirnya bisaaaa yeaaay banzaaai huoooy XD /digeplak

ini jujur terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang w alamin gegara mati lampu kemaren. sumpah ya pln itu -_-"

pokoknya akhirnya bisa terealisasikaaaan /tebarcinta

maafkan untuk endingnya yang agak 'jatoh' huhuhuhu

mind to RnR? '-')/


End file.
